Pictures of Us: Sequel to Breakup
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: If you have not read Breakup I strongly suggest reading it before this story! Anyways, Maka is determined to get Soul back after their terrible breakup. But can she do it without ruining some relationships on the way? Does love even exist? How is it possible to get him back after agreeing that things aren't the same anymore? Review, follow, or favourite and you'll get a SHOUT-OUT!
1. Heartbroken

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAK UP I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU READ IT BEFOR ETHIS STORY! This story will be a sequel to Breakup. I really hope you guys enjoy it, because I didn't get much feedback on the prequel. But the story just didn't seem complete, so I simply HAD to add a sequel! Anyways, as always, favourite, fallow, or REVIEW and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! I hope you lurve it! Here it is! :)**_

I ran down the hallway to my locker. I was already late to my fourth class, and I didn't want to be twenty minutes late! If I got one more tardy slip, I'd have a DETENTION. Ain't no WAY am I getting a detention! I pulled out my books from the bottom of the growing pile in my locker, causing everything to topple down from it. I groaned and hurriedly stacked everything back up. Once I had my things, I bolted back down the hallway and down the steps to get to my fourth period social studies class. I looked through the small window in the door to the room and saw everyone's tired and bored faces staring at the teacher mindlessly. I gripped the handle and pushed through the door, hoping that nobody would notice my tardiness. Just as I had expected, everyone's heads whipped to the opened door. I nervously smiled and walked to my seat.

"Maka Albarn," the teacher said, not even bothering to look up from her clipboard, "Tardy, again." I gulped.

"Detention," she said, holding out a pink slip of paper with the word "DETENTION" in bold letters across the front. I sighed and took the piece of paper from her hand.

"Take your seat," she said, and turned to the chalk board. I held my face in my left hand and propped it up on my desk. _A perfect start to a perfect day,_ I thought, tapping my pencil on my desk furiously. I quickly glanced over in the direction of Soul, and then snapped my head back, regretting it. _Shit! He saw me!_ I took another little peak at him so that he couldn't see me. He was staring at his feet, not looking at me anymore. Ever since we broke up it's been like a fucking roller coaster. Ever since he dumped me life's been absolutely terrible. Ever since that time, ever since he hurt me like that…I gripped my pencil so hard I broke it. Sighing, I picked up the broken pieces and tossed them into my binder, zipping it up. _There's no sense in trying to get him back,_ I thought, _he doesn't even want to be my friend for Pete's sake! I might as well just forget about him. It's as useless as trying to walk on walls with your bare feet. He's moved on, leaving me to cry in the dust and rubble of our relationship. It's done. Game over. I know this is my entire fault, but maybe it isn't? Maybe he's just not talking to me because he's hurt too? I doubt it. It's been over a month and I STILL can't get over him. Now that's saying something. I already dated two other guys just to dump them both…I don't think about him when I'm with somebody, so maybe I should just always have a boyfriend. Will that actually work…?_

"Maka!" I jumped back to reality.

"Maka! Pay some fucking attention!" the teacher yelled, and started passing out work sheets. I went back to daydreaming about Soul. He was staring at the wall now, not bothering to put in any effort to pass the papers down to his class mates.

"Soul, pass it!" I heard a couple kids say. He snapped back to reality and threw the papers on someone's desk. I heard a few sighs and moans and then everyone went silent as they tried to focus on the work sheet. I tried too, but I couldn't. I even accidentally wrote "Soul" on an answer line! Giving up, I put the paper in my book and pretended to make progress while I continued to think. _If love exists, then why do people hurt each other? If love exists, then how come there are people dying of depression and people leaving their families? If love exists, then how come Soul and I aren't together…?_ Angry at myself for being so ignorant, I got up to sharpen my pencil. Sometimes hearing the pencil sharpener grind pencils down to the sharpest tip helped me to keep from stabbing people in the throat with it. I looked up at the clock to see that it was almost time to let out. Lunch was next hour, and I had plans to sit by all my friends.

_BRIIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell sounded, signaling everyone to get the hell out of the class room and to lunch. Soul pushed ahead of me, not even bothering to say "Excuse me," or something gentlemanlike. So this was our relationship now. He said we'd be friends, but no. He just ignores me and pushes me to the side and doesn't even bother to make eye contact. What an asshole…

I took my seat at my regular table, directly across from Soul's table. From there, you could perfectly see him and his retarded friends making fun and laughing with one another. It made me want to spit. It was his friends who changed him. They molded him into the perfect douche bag. The perfect asshole. The perfect guy who acted just like them. I hated them. I loathed them from the bottom of my heart. The always hung around him and never left him alone. They waited on each other and played with each other like little fucking kindergarteners. They even held hands occasionally. (Ugh. Stab me and throw me into the flames why don't you?) They acted like a posse. And I hated it.

Patty spotted me staring at them and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Maka let's go eat some food, huh?!" she said, turning my gaze away from them. I nodded slowly and sat down. I ate slowly, trying to comprehend everything that has been happening lately. Lunch was boring, as usual, and the rest of the day went by in a daze. When I got home, I plopped down on my bed and began thinking. I stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling and sighed. _I know it's over. But something keeps telling me it's not. It keeps telling me that I can fix this with one easy remedy. It's like my heart and my brain are in a war._ I pictured my mind and my heart in tanks and shooting each other. Then they hopped out and confronted one another.

"It's OVER!" my brain screamed.

"No it's not you jackass!" my heart countered.

"He doesn't care about you anymore!" my brain pointed out.

"You may be a brain, but you sure are retarded," my heart said, hands on her hips.

"You may be a heart, but you sure don't have a sense of other's love."

Bitch, please! Maka and Soul were MEANT for each other! If they stayed together for THAT LONG, then there has GOT to be a remedy!"

"Shut up already! It's over, it's done with. He said things weren't the same and he was absolutely correct. IT. IS. OVER," my brain shouted. Then my heart went up to my brain and whacked it in the throat.

"Dumb ass," she said, and left the war area. I sighed as I finished drawing my comic of my brain and my heart and threw the notebook I drew it in on the floor. Then I picked up my I-pod and searched my favourite playlist for a good song to listen to. When I came across our song, I groaned. But I just had to listen to it. So I pushed play, hugged my pillow, and prepared myself for a good three minute cry.

_**There's chapter one! Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! I love you! Byee!**_


	2. A Picture Worth Keeping

_**Yo yo yo! :D So this is the SECOND and FINAL chapter EVER of this "series"! (Please note that this chapter is not based on anything true like prequel.) SHOUT OUTS TO: **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**, **__**Robastar34**__**, and **__**darkangel565**__**. I thank you guys for reviewing, favouriting, and following. :3 It always makes me feel good to know someone actually reads the crap I call stories. XD So without further ado, the second chapter!**_

I pushed my way through the crowded school cafeteria and took a seat next to my friend Liz. "You alright?" she asked as she tilted her head and made a sad face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I replied, and picked up an Oreo, gently twirling it around in my palm. I took a bite from it and sighed.

"You know, I'm not going to be able to get over him when he keeps staring at me like that," I lowered my eyelids and jutted a thumb in his direction. Liz shook her head and offered me a hug. I put a hand up and shook my head, denying her request. She sighed. I sighed. We all sighed. How come I can't get him out of my mind? I swear, sometimes it's like the grass really IS greener on the other side. He seems perfectly happy now, all joyous and carefree and laughing. I hate it! Why can't he be depressed like me?! A rude thing to wish for, but a reasonable one.

I turned my head towards his table and craned my neck so that I could see him through everyone's heads. All of a sudden, I caught his stare. His cold, red eye-locking stare that never seemed to go away was turned in MY DIRECTION. I furrowed my brow to show my confusion and in turn, he furrowed his. He mouthed the word "what" and I lowered my eyelids, creating a hostile vibe. Suddenly, I saw him get up. I panicked. He was walking in this VERY DIRECTION, and I was sitting there like a wuss. I got up and speed walked to the bathroom.

"Wait-Maka! Where are you going?!" Liz asked. Then she turned her attention towards Soul. He stopped right at our table and looked at Liz. I was silently watching from the bathroom. I tried to read their lips.

"Where's Maka?" I thought he asked.

"Bathroom, but-" she was cut off.

"Get her out here."

"Why?"

"I gotta talk to her." Liz narrowed her eyes.

"You're not gonna hurt her again, are you?"

"I just need to talk to her! In private." I saw Liz look at me. She got up and started trotting towards the bathroom. I yelped and tried to lock myself in a stall, but Luz managed to grab me and sling me over her shoulder before I could escape. I pounded on her back and kicked my legs and started shouting, "let me go!" but it was no use. She sat me down in the chair and watched as I slumped down into it.

"She's all yours," Liz said, and smirked, leaving us behind as she led everyone to a different table. I groaned and sunk down further into the chair. Soul looked at me and his mouth didn't move. I looked around and tried to find an excuse to leave. My palms were as sweaty as a marathon runner's armpits and my teeth my stomach had this crazy feeling in it. Soul finally sighed and took a seat next to me. He was too close.

"Listen, Maka," he started out, then paused, "There's no easy way to say this…" He sighed. I gulped. We exchanged looks of hurt and anxiety. He sighed again and looked away.

"I still love you," I barely heard him say, "But I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to work out again." I could feel the lump in my throat grow larger and the tears welling up in my eyes. _Oh, not again…!_ I thought. He put a hand on my shoulder. I cringed and flinched at his touch. He looked down, and I could tell he was on the verge of crying, too.

"Do you think he will?" he asked. I then realized that I couldn't just remain silent, and that I had to say SOMETHING to him.

"I-I…" I stuttered, "I dunno." _Smooth one,_ I thought. He took his hand away. For some reason, I wanted him to put his hand back on my shoulder.

"Do you think we could try?" he asked, locking eyes with me. Eye contact. We were getting somewhere.

"You haven't talked to me in a month…" I pointed out, still staring into his crimson eyes.

"I know," he replied, a little too quickly I might add.

"You say that like it's the most normal thing ever. Didn't you want to see me?" I questioned. I knew that I was slowly ruining our chances, but I had questions, okay?!

"I did," he replied.

"Then why didn't you talk to me?"

"I wanted to."

"But why didn't you?"

"I couldn't."

"STOP BEIN' SO DAMN VAGUE!" I shouted. His expression did not change. Neither did his tone of voice.

"Listen, I really did want to talk to you. But I thought that if I did, you'd just turn away and not look at me ever again. I thought that you hated me."  
"How juvenile do you think I am?!" I was on a roll now.

"I don't! Okay?!"

"This is why we shouldn't be together," I stated, our eyes still locked. I could tell he was getting too excited and I needed a way to end this.

"But we _can_, if you'd only try!"

"If you still loved me, then why did you break up with me? Why did you hurt me, and manipulate me?" my voice was quivering. I was going to start bawling at any second now.

I said, "You told me that you stopped giving a shit about me a long time ago. How could you say that if you still loved me?" Soul sighed and looked down, giving our staring contest a rest.

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be in love you. I needed an excuse to get out off this. But now I see that love is everything…"

"Stop being a sappy asshole and tell me what's REALLY going on," I said snottily.

"I just did!" he exclaimed. He never did respond well to my sassiness. I folded my arms for effect.

"You don't love me," I said, looking away from him.

"I do," he said, grabbing my shoulder once again. His grip was harder this time. And before I knew it, he was kissing me. I started to cry afterwards.

"Funny, I didn't expect that reaction…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. I just continued to cry. He pulled out a photo of us that I had given him.

"I still look at this sometimes," he said, handing me the picture. I just kept my eyes glued shut and cried.

"I love you, Soul," I said between sobs.

"So stop crying…!" he said, wrapping his strong arms around me. He shushed and rocked me in my chair.

"I've loved you all along," he said, "I missed you. I see how huge of a mistake it was to leave you." I sobbed and gasped and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you…"

_**Ta-da! Finally, it's done! There WAS a happy ending, after all! :D I hope you guys liked it! *Sparklesss***_


End file.
